


Falling Water - Ignis Scientia

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Requests [25]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader, ignis/reader
Series: FFXV Requests [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337
Kudos: 16





	Falling Water - Ignis Scientia

You hated the cold. And rain. Hated them more when they mixed.

It was that sliver of time between fall and winter where one minute it’s raining and the next the ground is covered in snow. You absolutely  _ hated _ the cold. Yet here you were, trudging through puddles of slush towards Ignis’s house. Why? The answer was simple: you were lonely.

Ignis had been with you for as long as you could remember; he had been your first friend when your parents began working at the Citadel, had been there for you when your parents weren’t. You had grown attached very quickly, always following after the boy and helping in whatever way you could.

As you had grown older, your attachment had turned into something less … platonic. You found yourself looking forward to spending time with the advisor -- even if you were only around him for a few seconds -- found yourself counting down until you could see him again.

But he was important -- he had purpose at the Citadel as Prince Noctis’s advisor. But you … what were you? A child dragged to Insomnia by her parents, a child that had been lost when Ignis found you all those years ago. You were just an outsider.

So when Ignis had asked you out to dinner in high school, ‘surprised’ didn’t cover what you felt. Until that point in time, you had come to terms with the fact that Ignis wouldn’t see you the way you saw him -- you had accepted it.

You smiled fondly at the memory of your first date with Ignis Scientia. He had been nervous, but he hid it well, playing the perfect gentleman the entire time. It had only served to solidify what you felt for the man.

You shivered, huddling deeper in your coat as you approached Ignis’s apartment building. Having such an important role in the Citadel, he had been provided an apartment inside the Citadel-owned complex. You had lived there with your parents, once upon a time, but had moved out when you had graduated high school.

Before you had realized it, you were standing before Ignis’s door, rapping your knuckles against the wood. You heard footsteps approaching the door, and moments later it opened to reveal Ignis.

“(Y/n),” your name fell from his lips absently, his olive eyes widening.

“Hey, Iggy,” you chuckled. “Sorry for dropping by unannounced…” A frown painted your lips for a split second. “I just--”

“You’re always welcome here, (Y/n),” Ignis said quickly, stepping aside and letting you in. His hands were gentle as he helped peel your jacket from your body, hanging it on the hook near the door. You tugged off your shoes, placing them neatly beneath your jacket.

“What’s wrong, love?” Ignis asked when you continued staring at your shoes. Your frown had deepened as you got lost in your thoughts. Ignis’s arms wrapping around you brought you out of your head. “You can tell me anything, darling.”

“I’m not … bothering you, am I?” you mumbled, curling into Ignis’s embrace. Ignis hated seeing you like this, hated seeing you doubt the place you held in his life. It made him feel like he had failed you in some way; that he had failed in making you  _ know _ he loved you. Your eyes trained on the floor, you felt his arms tighten around you.

“You’re never bothering me, darling,” he replied, pressing a light kiss to your temple. “Come, dinner’s almost ready.”

***

You were curled up against Ignis on the couch. The man was reading a book, one hand holding yours. His thumb brushed across your knuckles every so often. The longer you sat against him, the more you seemed to relax until your eyes drifted shut.

You didn’t know how long you had slept, but the next thing you could comprehend was Ignis shaking you gently.

“Shall we head to bed, love?” he smiled, setting his book off to the side. You nodded sluggishly, rubbing your eyes as you came to stand. Ignis took your hand and led you to his bedroom, giving you your change of clothes you kept at his apartment and ushering you into the bathroom. You were slow to change, but as soon as you had you re-entered the bedroom and climbed beneath the sheets.

“Love,” Ignis’s whisper woke you gently, and you turned onto your side to face him. With a gentle smile, he raised your right hand to his lips, pressing feather light kisses to each finger. His lips moved from your fingers to your palm, then to cover the pulse point at your wrist. “I love you, (Y/n). And I’m sorry I don’t say it even remotely enough. I never meant to make you feel like you’re a bother to me. You have  _ never _ been a bother, and you  _ never will be _ .” Ignis’s lips left your wrist to graze your cheek. “You are my heart, (Y/n).” His lips caught the tears that had slipped from your eyes. “And I shall love you for all eternity, Darling.”


End file.
